


Trust Me

by sugawarasenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Same Team Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarasenpai/pseuds/sugawarasenpai
Summary: Drabble for the tumblr prompt "Trust me." Written in my working Oidai same team College AU that one day will get multi-chapter fic written for it. For now, this.





	

“ _ Trust me _ ,” Sawamura says, matter of fact, like it’s that simple. “Getting you in as a pinch server is the best play we have right now.”

 

Oikawa returns a blank stare, fingers gripping at the edges of the ball in his hands.  _ Trust _ . What a funny thing to suggest. The other man isn’t a stranger anymore, not by any means, but he isn’t someone Oikawa would easily qualify as a  _ friend  _ yet either _. _ Still, laughably, Sawamura is the probably closest thing he has to one anymore.

 

He has two options, trust him, or don’t, and neither feels ideal.

 

Oikawa tosses the ball at Sawamura, who slams it down with a heavy, echoing smack on the other side of the net.  

 

“I still think breaking his legs so he can’t play is the better idea,” Oikawa mutters under his breath.

 

“I sympathize with the impulse, really I do, but that’s not gonna help our cause here.” Sawamura gives him a warning glare, the kind that makes a chill run down his spine. He’s undecided still whether he loves that look or hates it. 

 

“Well if he can’t stand on the court to set the ball, then they’ll have no choice but to put me in.”

 

“Well if you wind up doing jail time for assault and battery, then the team will be out a setter entirely.” 

 

“It’d feel good at least,” Oikawa mumbles, and tosses another ball to Sawamura, who again runs in for the spike. 

 

“Except, how about we don’t escalate things, and you secure a starting position on merit versus foul play?” 

 

Oikawa glares at him, then jabs a finger into his chest. “Don’t you  _ dare _ be reasonable.”

 

Then, Sawamura does the worst thing imaginable and cracks a smile at him. Oikawa wants to smack him, and maybe smack himself too because his cheeks are going hot and betraying him. 

 

“I’ll be as reasonable as I like,” Sawamura says, in that imposing tone of his, but this time he’s grinning.

 

_ Pull your shit together, Tooru.  _

 

“Fine,” Oikawa says with a shrug, and lets out a yawn, feigning dispassion. “We’ll do things your way, I guess.”

 

“Now, how about we work on those impossible serves of yours.” Sawamura grabs the ball from his hands, and gestures to the other side of the court. “If you’re going to consider yourself an invaluable player, you better earn it.”

 

Oikawa mock-gasps at him. “You better watch yourself, Sawamura-kun~” 

 

He thinks, just maybe, he could fall into this.  


End file.
